haloinfinityroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Ejectment
Operation:EJECTMENT was a Spartan deployment that began on February 7th, 2558. Taking place shortly after the UNSC Infinity exited slipspace over Requiem, the mission involved destroying a pair of Forerunner Anti-aircraft Guns before laying siege to a Storm-covenant outpost, and was completed but only after several personnel were injured. Mission Briefing The UNSC Infinity has returned to Requiem after six months with orders to establish bases for study of the Forerunner shield world. While engaging the Storm-covenant fleet in orbit over the planet the Infinity has deployed Army, Marine, Air Force, Navy, and Spartan Forces to Requiem in order to defeat isolated pockets of Storm-covenant resistance. Spartan Fireteams Guardian, Wolf, Stallion and Delta are to be deployed to a Storm-covenant outpost, believed to be sitting on top of a Forerunner artefact that Infinity Science wishes to study. Eliminate the Covenant forces so a base can be established. Mission History Prelude It would be six months after the Didact's attack on Earth before the UNSC Infinity was able to return to Requiem, with several Spartans participating in War-games simulations to prepare them for the conditions on the Shield world. Eventually the green light was given and the UNSC Infinity was once more deployed to Requiem. Several members of the forces on the Infinity would undergo final checks; donning armour and readying their vehicles before being deployed. During this time Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer was noted to give a speech to the Spartans onboard the Infinity. Deployment The Spartan Fireteams Guardian and Wolf, onboard the Pelican Dropship "Big Sky" with Flight Officer Jessica Hayes were shot down by Forerunner anti-aircraft emplacements shortly before reaching their deployment zone, forcing the Spartans and the pilot to make a mid-air jump as the Pelican slammed into Requiem's inner surface - Many members of the two teams receive several injuries, but are kept battle-capable by their MJOLNIR Armour dispensing first aid. Fireteams Stallion and Delta, being deployed on a different vector to the other teams, landed safely, and their Pelicans returned to the safety of the Infinity soon after. Assault on the AA Guns With fireteams Guardian and Wolf scattered from the mid-air jump, Spartan G-013 was deployed to the surface in a SOEIV Drop Pod and met with Spartan Zero Machina while Fireteams Stallion and Delta continued on with the mission. Jason crash landed after the jump near Abel and Jesse and the three were met by Isaac Langley while Fireteam Wolf regrouped a short distance away. Jonquil, who had remained nearby the Big Sky, soon came across a formation of Storm-Covenant led by a Sangheili Commander, which he effectively annihilated, capturing a Ghost and proceeding to Fireteam Guardian. While Fireteam Guardian continued on to the Forerunner Anti-Aircraft Emplacement Wolf, Sword and Delta-Stallion experienced similar forces along the way in varying degrees, though were dispatched easily enough, while Spartan G-013 moved off on another vector; to rescue the Flight Officer who had landed some distance away. The Mission Once Stallion Delta confirms that Azure Wolf is still mission-capable, the teams begin their assault on the Promethean AA guns that brought Big Sky, and Flight Officer Jessica Hayes, down. The Spartan Teams then assault the Storm Outpost from both the east and the west simultaneously, quickly disposing the Covenant Remanent there. Promethean Counter-attack A select team of four are sent into the Storm structure to secure the artifact, however, Prometheans finally make themselves known and engage the teams, nearly killing several. After repelling the seemingly endless waves of hardlight and Forerunner metal, the Spartans emerge victorious, and evac craft, as well as the occupying Marine forces, come to greet them. Participants ODSTs UNSC Marine Corps UNSC Navy *D79 Pelican Dropship - "Big Sky" **Flight Officer Jessica Hayes - Pelican Pilot ONI Personnel Spartan Branch *Fireteam Wolf **Scott A. Edwards - SPARTAN-IV **Davien L. Calson - SPARTAN-IV **Jerome T. Brandt - SPARTAN-IV *Fireteam Delta **Nokama - SPARTAN-IV **Matoro - SPARTAN-IV **Kongu - SPARTAN-IV **Hahli - SPARTAN-IV *Fireteam Guardian **Zero Machina - SPARTAN-IV **Isaac Langley - SPARTAN-IV **Jesse J. Jenkins - SPARTAN-IV **Jason-923 - SPARTAN-II **HVN-1151-9 HAVEN - UNSC AI **Abel B. Henson - SPARTAN-IV **Jonquil G-380 - SPARTAN-III *Fireteam Stallion **Ben **Madaline G- - SPARTAN-III **Cody - SPARTAN-III **Kane *Fireteam Sword **Spartan G-013 - SPARTAN-III Trivia *This mission was the Infinity Productions equivalent to Fireteam Crimson/Majestic's Operation: Land Grab - Spartan Ops Episode 1. *This mission was aimed to provide a origin for Galileo Base, a science station that would be seen repeatedly throughout Halo 4's Spartan Ops. *During the mass deployment from the UNSC Infinity, a Pelican carrying an ODST recon team was shot down and they went missing. Some of the team would later be recovered. Category:Conflicts and Missions Category:Requiem Campaign